Un moment à savourer
by Ploum31
Summary: Moment en famille entre Cléopâtre, Jules César et leur fils Césarion au palais de la reine, brève parenthèse ensemble dans leurs vies loin l'un de l'autre.


**Crédits : L'univers et les personnages d'Astérix appartiennent à René Goscinny et Albert Uderzo. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par calimera62 au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019. **  
**Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

– Donc, tu as encore perdu.

César grimaça devant le petit sourire amusé de son amante mais n'osa pas répliquer dans un premier temps. Tous deux avaient pris place sur des sièges devant la petite table installée à l'occasion sur la grande terrasse avec vue sur les jardins. Dans leurs dos, les grandes portes s'ouvraient sur les appartements privés de la reine. Cette dernière l'avait invité en son palais après avoir appris son propre séjour au sein du domaine qu'elle lui avait offert sur le sol égyptien, résultat de leur pari. La collation à laquelle Cléopâtre l'avait convié était, bien que ce ne fût qu'une 'petite invitation privée', aussi fastueux qu'on pouvait l'imaginer et les divers plats s'étalaient devant eux sur plusieurs tables basses. Cependant, chose suffisamment rare pour le noter, ils étaient seuls en compagnie de leur fils, juste tous les trois ; nul serviteur n'était visible. Le regard du sénateur tomba sur son fils et s'attendrit à sa vue. Césarion, pas tellement concerné par le banquet qui sustentait ses parents, jouait à terre sur un tapis de riche facture entouré d'oreillers aux tissus somptueux et de jouets tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Un sourire amusé vint se dessiner brièvement sur ses lèvres. A l'image de la reine, la simplicité était toute relative ici.

Revenu dans le présent, César grommela, vexé, et secoua la main pour écarter le sujet. Ces maudits gaulois ne cessaient de l'humilier devant ses pairs et sa reine s'en amusait !

– Ils ont eu de la chance, voilà tout, et un _sacré_ coup de chance. Le général Septentrionus a sous-estimé leur force et la mienne par la même occasion, de croire ainsi que j'aurais autant de difficultés avec ces gaulois s'ils n'étaient pas si –

– Jules, ne peux-tu pas juste reconnaitre ta défaite et leur ingéniosité ? Tu t'es fait berner, il faut te faire une raison, s'agaça la jeune femme, et ses sourcils froncés furent un premier signal qui alerta César sur la nécessité de se diriger vers un autre sujet.

Pourtant, froissé d'être ainsi humilié devant la brillante femme, il tenta de se justifier :

– Tout de même, si –

Cléopâtre s'énerva et l'interrompit brusquement :

– Par Osiris, vas-tu donc cesser ? Le mérite leur revient et tu n'as pas de quoi te plaindre, tu es entièrement responsable de cette histoire, ne l'oublie pas !

Le couinement de leur fils, surpris par l'éclat de voix de sa mère, passa inaperçu tandis que ses deux parents s'affrontaient du regard. César abdiqua rapidement et baissa les yeux avant de se tasser sur lui-même. Il conserva le silence et se tortilla les mains, une moue gênée sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas tort, c'était lui qui avait initié les événements puis il en avait perdu le contrôle. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre. Cependant, devant Cléopâtre, il préférait le faire de manière silencieuse en se soumettant. Il ne protesta plus. Au lieu de cela il poussa un long soupir, vaincu.

– Je suppose que tu as raison comme souvent, ma reine.

Cléopâtre leva le nez avec dédain, satisfaite qu'il reconnût la vérité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sur cette lancée, interrompue par des gazouillements de bébé. Elle se tourna vers Césarion et plissa les yeux. Ses traits s'adoucirent. Le bambin avait repris ses jeux en toute innocence et soudain, il se mit à rire, sans raison apparente. Cléopâtre se leva, abandonnant les plats qui lui faisaient face, tandis que César se tournait à son tour vers la source de sa distraction. Elle s'assit près de son fils sur les oreillers qui l'entouraient pour ensuite le prendre et le poser sur ses genoux, avant de commencer à jouer avec lui. César les fixa quelques instants avec tendresse avant de se lever à son tour pour les rejoindre au sol. Il enlaça son amante dans son dos et ils restèrent ainsi, profitant du léger vent qui se soulevait jusqu'à atteindre la terrasse. En contrebas, seules les feuilles des palmiers du jardin s'en trouvaient affectées. Ils savourèrent cet instant qui leur était accordé, ensemble et seuls tous les trois, ce qui n'était pas courant.

– Tu repars dans combien de temps ? murmura Cléopâtre, les yeux toujours rivés vers Césarion.

César mit un moment avant de répondre, pris dans ses réflexions.

– D'ici un jour ou deux. Je ne peux m'absenter très longtemps. Les temps sont troublés en ce moment et le Sénat s'agite.

Cléopâtre acquiesça sans montrer la moindre réaction à ce constat.

– J'imagine.

César garda le silence quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole :

– Tu peux retourner avec moi vivre à Rome. Vous pourriez y vivre tous les deux.

Cléopâtre secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle était reine d'Egypte. Elle ne pouvait plus s'absenter si longtemps, bien qu'elle l'eût déjà fait après la naissance de Césarion. Elle avait son pays à diriger et sa grandeur à restaurer. Tant de choses restaient à faire…

– Non. Nous avons chacun nos responsabilités. La situation ne peut que rester ainsi.

Les responsabilités qui incombaient à un sénateur romain et à une reine égyptienne plaçaient toute une mer entre eux mais cela leur convenait. Cela rendait leurs moments ensemble uniques et d'autant plus riches et intenses.


End file.
